


Christmas Cake

by auroprism



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroprism/pseuds/auroprism
Summary: Secret Santa gift for twitter user @ddrrage  !! Hope you like it!





	Christmas Cake

It wasn’t that difficult to tell something was bothering Shin. He was always in a good mood, or at least keeping a good face all the time. This time, however, he had barely said a word during practice. Usually the first one to notice a change in the air was Ray, who would bring it up immediately, but because he didn’t seem affected at all by Shin’s behavior, Kyo assumed there was nothing wrong, and maybe it was all in his head. At the end of practice, Makoto and Ray were bickering as usual over something completely trivial and pointless while Kyo sat in one corner, drinking water from a small plastic bottle as he watched them with a blank face, no opinion whatsoever on either of their stances. He was brought back to reality when he noticed that Shin was nowhere to be found. He instinctively started scouting the room with his eyes, trying to find a glimpse of their drummer.

“Where’s Shin?”

But Makoto and Ray couldn’t hear him, especially since at that precise moment, Ray decided to raise his voice higher than usual, getting heated up, and even getting on his feet to make his point more valid as he points an accusatory finger at Makoto.

“Aaaah that’s a _lie!_ If our rival band’s guitarist truly was injured he would not have played that rift that way! He’d have done it more like _this_ \--!”

Makoto sighs at Ray’s stupid looking, fake injury air guitar solo that comes with his very own vocal sound effects and massages his head with one hand. He’s tired of this stupid discussion, but pride is keeping him in this conversation, and Makoto can be pretty unyielding when it comes to arguments with Ray.

“Don’t be stupid. No one would play while injured and risk their health permanently that way.”

“Hey…” Kyo’s soft voice tries again.

“Aren’t you the one being stupid? When you truly have passion, you can play no matter what! But _you_ wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Like I said, stupid.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT! Listen! When the moment calls for it, you have to throw caution to the wind and leave your soul on the stage!”

This angry conversation seemed like it would go on forever, so Kyo finally decided to stand up and walk to the door, peeking outside to try once more to find Shin. When he notices he’s not there, he sighs, and walks back in to put his stuff back in his bag.

Makoto sees this, and even though Ray was in the middle of a very heated line about ‘responsibilities as a musician’, he talks in his normal tone of voice to Kyo, pointedly ignoring the guitarist right in front of him.

“Leaving already?”

This catches Ray’s attention too, who finally shuts up and turns to look at Kyo, blinking a few times. Usually it’s Kyo who stays there the longest, simply because he tends to be a little slow to put his stuff away and find his name tag for work inside his bag, which always goes to the bottom and is generally hard to feel for under his microphone and towel and other miscellaneous things he tends to carry with himself when he has practice. He doesn’t respond to the question, instead just gives Ray and Makoto a stony look.

“Shin left.”

“Oh…”

Oh. Huh. He’s right. Ray finally realizes that Shin has been missing since who knows when, and it kind of disturbs him since he’s been friends with him forever, so he should know by now that Shin never leaves without saying goodbye. He turns to Makoto, presumably to ask him if he saw him leave, but Kyo doesn’t stay to find out. He exits out the door, surprised to see the city covered in snow. It was certainly cold that day, but snow wasn’t in the forecast so he didn’t prepare much for it. Practice had heated him up quite a bit, so he figured he’d survive the walk back to work easily by riding his warm temperature as long as he could.

But it became obvious very shortly that it would not be enough.

Despite all the people crossing the street at the same time, the heat around Kyo did not seem to increase at all, and keeping his hands inside his warm winter jacket was not doing anything for him anymore. He knew he had to find shelter quickly, and the first place that called to him was a small patisserie that was advertising all sorts of Christmas cakes for couples. It was better than nothing, Kyo guessed.

Inside, there was a long line of young adults and some teenagers lining up for their desserts. Christmas was, of course, a time for romance, and Kyo knew this very well because of all the commercials playing on every TV and radio station and the giant posters inside every shopping mall across the country, yet he had never really participated in anything romantic himself. Despite this he knew he harbored special feelings for someone, very likely unrequited. He buried those feelings deep down at the bottom of his soul where they wouldn’t be found, and the only times he reached inside his heart that deep was to pull out lines for his poetic lyrics. Kyo tries not to think about it, but the snow situation today dragged him to a place full of people in love, which made it hard not to think of his own selfish emotions. What would Shin do if he knew Kyo was using him to drag out inspiration for his most painful lyrics? Would he be mad? Kyo didn’t want to think about it. In fact, there really was no use in telling him how he feels in the first place. Shin and Ray had been friends forever, and Kyo bringing up something like this would not only make things awkward between both of them, but it would also cause trouble for Ray, dragging him into something that is neither here nor there. Besides, Ray screaming at him the same way he screams at Makoto is something he truly wants to avoid, and if those yells from before were just Ray being mildly fervent, Kyo does not want to imagine him getting full-blown angry. Worst case scenario, Kyo might even get kicked out of the band.

Then there’s issue number two, and the one that would hurt the most: losing Shin as a friend. Even if Ray was okay with Kyo’s feelings, it doesn’t guarantee Shin will think the same. Shin might be disgusted, but he might be too kind to say anything, and just smile and take it for the sake of the band as he always does.

…No. It could definitely be worse. As a lyricist, Kyo had learned pretty well that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. And that’s exactly what might happen. Shin might be indifferent. He might just say ‘okay’ and carry on like nothing had happened.

He turns his eyes to the floor, leaning on the wall near the door. Why did Shin leave so early? It might be a little paranoid to think that Shin somehow realized that the new lyrics from his song came from a place inside Kyo’s heart that belonged to him and that’s why he left in disgust, but realistically there’s no way he could have known. In fact, it was more realistic to think that he left early because it’s Christmas Eve, a time for couples, so he might have left to spend time with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend… of course. Shin is good looking. He’s smart, cooks well, he’s humble and talented and very gentle. Of course he would have a girlfriend. It makes no sense for him not to. Perhaps he never told them because he knew none of them had anyone special and did not want to make the rest of the band feel bad. That would be very like him. It tightens a rope around Kyo’s heart, however, and he lets out a long sigh.

“Shin…”

Calling his name without realizing it, quietly, he stays in place. His eyes are still downcast, which is why he’s startled when he feels something heavy gently pressed against the top of his head.

“Yo. Why are you here of all places?”

Shin. It really was Shin. It’s scary under normal circumstances when a person you’re thinking about suddenly appears in front of you, but when they do so as you’re thinking about how they might be disgusted by you is specially heinous. Kyo has to admit he was excited to see him for a second, but immediately after his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw that the weight on top of his head he felt a moment ago was a box Shin had just purchased from the store. The box was red and green-- the Christmas Special cake, made specifically for couples.

“That’s—“ Kyo couldn’t stop himself from mentioning it, but was conscious enough to not finish his sentence.

“Huh? Oh! This?” Shin rattles the box gently, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Ah, you caught me. I was gonna return to Eden as soon as I bought it, but I wasn’t counting on this long a line. Sorry.”

Kyo shakes his head. It’s alright, they were done, anyway. More importantly…

“Is that… for yourself?”

Shin is startled by the question. Kyo doesn’t look at him directly when he asks it, either. Clearly, he seemed bothered by something.

“Why are you here, Kyo?”

A question with a question. So Shin didn’t want to answer, huh. that kind of thing... hurts. It hurts being here. Kyo wants to run away and stop himself from asking anything else that will break what’s left of his heart.

“…Sorry. I’m prying.”

Shin laughs. “Well, it doesn’t matter! You’re here, which makes things easier.”

“…?”

Shin holds the box with both hands, and offers it to a very confused Kyo.

“Would you like to share this with me at my place?”

Kyo finally makes eye contact. Was he hearing things? Shin… invited him to go to his place, alone, on Christmas Eve. Almost as if they were a…

...

No… there’s no way… right?

Before he knows it, Kyo is holding the box, feeling his face flare up. After a few seconds of shock, he finally nods.

“Great! Let’s go now while it’s still fresh.”

He holds the door open for Kyo, who walks out of there, holding the cake, still in awe about what just happened. The cold winter air hitting his face immediately brings him back to reality, and he shudders. But this is where a warm hand suddenly holds his own, pulling it away from the cake box. It’s Shin’s, who takes Kyo’s hand and guides it inside his jacket’s pocket. Shin’s coat is much larger, and the pockets are bigger, so he keeps both their hands inside at the same time. Kyo’s face immediately goes red again, looking up at Shin as his heart feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest. Shin’s fingers thread around Kyo’s, squeezing his hand firmly inside, where no one can see, and only the two of them can feel.

“Merry Christmas, Kyo.” Shin says with a bright smile, cheeks slightly tinted red. “Let’s spend many more like this, yeah?”

Kyo, still lost in the hazy mist between dream and reality, smiles softly back at him with a nod, turning his eyes back down in embarrassment, and gives Shin’s hand a small squeeze of his own.


End file.
